


Baby Don't Like It 나쁜 짓

by PlantsWearPants



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff I think, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, donghyuck is mark's muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantsWearPants/pseuds/PlantsWearPants
Summary: "I'm lost. I don't know what to do or if there's something I can do about it. So, as usual, I open my notebook and start writing lyrics."orMark has feelings for Donghyuck and doesn't know what to do about them.





	Baby Don't Like It 나쁜 짓

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first fanfiction that I wrote in English. It's not my native language and I don't have beta so I'm pretty sure there are mistakes. If you find one, please let me know.  
> Also I know that during Firetruck era, Mark and Donghyuck weren't roommates but shh.

_**Baby, is it me or are you  
Doing something to me? ** _

_Baby, is it me or are you  
Doing something to me? _

 

Sometimes I wonder if there's something wrong with me or if it's just your charm. Are you making others feel same _things_? Because how can anyone not smile when you are laughing out loud not caring if you look ugly (you never do) or feel the warmth inside their hearts when your eyes are full of passion while talking about something you love? How can anyone not _admire_ your angelic voice or ethereal beauty?

I'm lost. I don't know what to do or if there's something I can do about it. So, as usual, I open my notebook and start writing lyrics.

 

 _**웃을 때는** _ _**shining  
But ** _ _**네 속은 왠지** _ _**lying** _

_When you smile, it’s shining  
But for some reason, you’re lying inside _

 

We're sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast and it's weirdly quiet. It takes me seconds to realize it's because there's no _you._ There's just shadow looking at the plate with guilty eyes and head full of thoughts. I saw you yesterday, scrolling through an article about chubby idols and your photo was there. I want to hug you and tell that you're perfect the way you are; that you shouldn't be skipping meals or care about stupid people. Instead I say nothing and just stare with worried eyes.

“Hey, Donghyuck, what's up? You slept well?” Johnny asks, trying to light up the mood. And then you realize that you're acting out of character. You chuckle a little and look at hyungs with amused eyes. Totally different than just a moment ago.

“Yeah, actually... I had really funny dream!” you're loud and annoying and everything seems _just right_. I don't bother to listen about your dream that probably never happened. I know because I have trouble with sleeping too. Totally like you last night.

I just look at you and I feel _blessed._ I don't need sun when I have your smile. You look so beautiful I wonder _Are you even real?_. You gesticulate and make everyone laugh. I'm falling in love again.

 

After long day we're back at the dorms. I take shower and on the way to our room I go to the kitchen. When I'm back you're on your phone and I know what you're doing. This time I won't stay silent.

“Here” I say laying the plate full of food on your bed right next to you. “I saw you skipping supper. You didn't eat breakfast too. Please stop starving yourself, ok?”

“I don't” you mumble and sit leaning against the wall not even looking at the dish.

“If you have problems or you don't feel fine just tell me, I really want to help. Don't put on this “I'm always happy maknae” mask on. You don't have to feel great all the time, you know?” I inform you with the warm expression. I hate seeing you like this. With tired teary eyes, without this beautiful smile of yours.

“Mhm” you say taking the plate and slowly chewing food.

Next morning you don't put on a mask and just genuinely smile.

 

 

_**위험하게 넌** **beautiful  
** **서서히 온 넌** **my dilemma**_

_Dangerously, you’re beautiful  
You slowly came to me, my dilemma _

 

We're dancing in a music show. I think it's M Countdown I'm not sure. I know I'm tired and I'm not the only one. Other members are almost falling asleep on the chairs while getting their makeup. It's ridiculously early.

When the time comes we're going on stage, doing our greeting and loud music starts playing. I think I'm more awake now.

I dance as best as I can, feeling sweat under thick layers of clothes when it's your part. We lift you up to the sky. You try to escape. And I notice _this._ I mean, you're always beautiful but dancing like that, singing with your soothing voice, in front hundreds of fans screaming so loud, you're like _god_. Your expression, so different from the one you have off stage, in this a bit strange outfit, you're breath-taking. Literally. Because right now I really forget how to breath. Your skin's so dark and warm. You're truly a melanin king. I want to cry. So many thoughts in so short times makes me feel dizzy but I hold it inside and continue dancing but can't get you out of my mind.

 

When we're back in our room it's almost midnight. You're sitting on your bed, looking gorgeous even without makeup and in your pyjamas. You look at your phone when I put my clothes inside the wardrobe.

“We should go to sleep. Tomorrow we have to wake up even earlier” I say turning of the lights. You only murmur in answer. Still not moving. I lay down in my bed, eyes closed. It takes you few minutes to stand up from your bed and sit on mine.

“Can I sleep with you, hyung?” You ask quietly. I'm shocked. My eyes are wide while I turn my back to look at you. You're clearly sad. No mask on, no smile. I move closer to the wall.

“Of course” and then you're laying right next to me. Your back almost glued to my stomach. My arms immediately find the way to your waist. You're warm and soft. You belong in my arms. But I know it's wrong.

Not the “we're both boys” kind of way. It's 21st century even if Korean people not always (rarely even) support things like this. I know it's not bad. But in the "you're my best friend" way. Idol best friend. I need to focus on work, improve my skills. I need to be here when you feel down because you read too many hate comments. Instead I only think about how perfect you are sometimes. How I want to kiss your pretty lips and hug you from behind. I'm sure you don't feel the same. I'm the only one with short breath and too fast heartbeat in this room. And I suddenly hate all those feelings I have for you. And I don't know if I want to move on or stay stuck being hopelessly in love. You're the greatest dilemma.

 

 _**습관처럼** _ _**  
** _ _**이미 나는 없는 네 손 찾아** _

 

_Like a habit,  
I’m already looking for your hand that’s not there _

 

Lately you've started to hold my hand. I don't know why but it all begin with that night. We became even closer than before. You sleep in my bed more often, we hug and cuddle more too. Right now it's almost like a habit, having our fingers tied together. I am so used to it these days that sometimes I forget that you're not always next to me.

Sometimes it takes me by surprise. The way I search for your hand while sitting on the couch, watching a stupid show that I never knew the name of. And you're not there. I look around and then I remember. You went out with Jaehyun and Yuta to the store. I feel weird and empty. Because you're _supposed_ to be by my side. Or maybe not? You're not mine, you don't have to be with me all the time.

 

 

 _**무서운 건 바로 너의 말투야** _ _**  
** _ _**소름 끼치는 건 네가 웃을 때야** _

 

_What’s scary is the way you talk  
What gives me goosebumps is when you smile _

 

Next episode starts when you come back. You're loud, laughing at probably not that funny joke. Bags are rustling. I can hear inside my head Dongyoung's voice saying that they're bad for environment and that we should use ones made out of fabric instead.

I stand up and walk to the kitchen. You're wearing your new hoodie and you look amazing. I want to scream when I hear you saying something in between dying from laughter. Are you that scary? Maybe. Because sometimes I'm really afraid of what's going to happen. Every day I feel more weak. I'm aware that there will be day in which I'm just gonna kiss you. My feelings with every minute become stronger and deeper. You notice that I'm in the room and you look at me. You send me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen on your face. It gives me goosebumps.

I'm lost and scared. But it feels good.

 

 _**주제와 주체가 전부 너야** _ _**oh no  
** _ _**근데 문제는 그렇게 나는 싫지 않아** _ _**oh no** _

 

 _You are the topic and the subject of everything, oh no  
_ _But the problem is, I don't dislike it that much, oh no_

 

I help you unpack the bags and come back to the couch. TV is still on so I glue my eyes to it. Johnny comes to the living room and sits down right next to me.

“You like this show that much?” he asks amused for some reason.

“Nah, not really. Actually, I don't even know the plot. Donghyuck says it's cool, though” I answer not looking at the older.

“You don't know the plot, huh? It's the forth episode you watch in a row.” he points out and I'm confused.

“Really? I didn't even noticed” I laugh but it's not sincere. It's awkward. Like he caught me on doing something bad and I don't have explanation.

“So what are you thinking about so hard?” he says.

“It's...” _nothing_ I want to say. But I know Johnny won't just give up after this. “Donghyuck”

It's strange how _nothing_ and _Donghyuck_ are the opposites in my mind. Does it makes you my _everything_?

“Wow, who's surprised?” I am.

“What do you mean?”

“Every time I want to talk to you, about _you_ and _your_ problems, our conversation ends up being about _him_. It's like you're not even a separate person any more. Just his guardian angel.”

Maybe Johnny's right. I really only talk about you. You're like the only topic that's interesting for me these days. And I love it. Talking about how you work hard, how your grades are getting better, how you improve your dance or how nice you sound singing my favorite song. Even yesterday, when Taeyong asked me about how I'm doing I just said “I'm fine but you know... I worry about Donghyuck”.

I don't remember my life before you and to be honest, I don't want to remember. I'm sure it was way sadder and emptier. And right now? I don't even know if I have a life or is it just you, you and _you_. And it's the best thing that happened to me. Is it a problem that I love how you're the only thing I actually _enjoy_ talking about? I love you more than I love music. When did that happen?

“Mark?” Johnny turns my attention back to him. “So what's the matter with Donghyuck?”

“It started when he read this article...”

 

 _**I like it when we get closer, when it gets risky  
** _ _**니가 손을 꽉 잡아야 시작된 느낌** _

 

 

 _I like it when we get closer, when it gets risky  
_ _It feels like the start when you hold my hand tightly_

 

By now, you sleep in my bed every night. We fall asleep in each other arms. You like kissing my neck and I like the feeling of your tongue on my jawline. It's definitely not something friends do. Anyone can just walk in and see us and it's definitely going to be hard to explain. But we don't care.

You started to be more clingy out of our room too. In front of cameras, members and on stage. You hug me from the back when I talk with Taeil in the living room or when I wash dishes in the evening. You kiss my cheek on random moments. You put your head on my shoulder while we're watching films. Your hand is on my knee when we sit next to each other.

We're getting closer and closer so it's not surprising, even for me, when one night I just kiss you. You're teasing me, arms wrapped around my hips, lips on my cheeks. You stop and then I lean and kiss you. At this point I'm not even scared that you reject me, I just _know_ you won't, because how could you? Your lips are soft and you taste like toothpaste. I smile into the kiss. I waited so long to do this and it's even more perfect than I imagined.

When we're done we just look at each other. You're gorgeous as always and I think that I'm the luckiest man on the planet right now. I don't have enough courage to say anything neither you have. You just come closer, hug me and put your head on my chest. My breath is irregular, my heart beats so fast I think I'll die in two seconds. But I calm down eventually and we fall asleep.

In the morning you kiss me. It's longer, there's more confidence in our movement. I open my mouth and you lock our fingers, tightly. It feels like new beginning.

 

_**When I’m with you,  
Danger seems like a good thing** _

_When I’m with you,  
Danger seems like a good thing _

 

After that night we can't keep our hands of each other. Behind closed doors we're making out for hours. You're like new place I want to explore.

We shouldn't be doing this. If someone finds out, we'll be in trouble. But no one knows so far, so we continue.

One day, when promotions are almost over and it's our last appearance in Music Bank, we sit in the waiting room. Of course you're right next to me with your arm around my shoulders. I close my eyes. I'm tired and I really need to rest but when you're so close it's easier.

“Hey, lovebirds” says Yuta “We need to go”

I open my eyes and notice that we're the only ones left in a room. I stand up and take your hand in mine.

 

After the performance you say you need to go to the toilet. Without a word you take me with you. I'm confused and excited, what's happening? When we're inside the room you almost crush me into the wall and kiss me. It's different then all kisses we had. You're possessive. Your hands are on my back and your tongue is in my mouth. We're making out for a few minutes. Then you stop and look into my eyes.

“You were so hot on stage” you whisper and my stomach flips. I don't know what's going on I just lean and kiss you one more time.

It's risky. Making out in a bathroom when the danger is not only the members but a bunch of random people and idols. But how can I say no to you, when your lips pressed against mine feel so good. I hear steps getting louder and push you. We're quickly trying to fix our hair and not look like we almost ate each other faces a second ago.

Door opens slowly and Taeyong walk inside.

“Guys...” he starts looking at us. I pray inside and hope that our lips are not too swollen and our cheeks are not too red. “We have to go, okay? Don't take too long”

“Yes, yes, we're going” I say maybe too quick and walk out of the toilet right after the leader. My knees are weak, my hands are sweaty. I wonder, how on earth I'm still alive?

 

 _**오답인지 정답인지** _ _**  
You decide for me girl** _

 

_Whether it’s the wrong or right answer  
You decide for me girl _

 

We're laying in my bed again, looking at each other. You feel like home. I smile a little.

“We should go to sleep” I announce.

“Mhm” you mumble hugging me closer. “I'm so happy right know, you know? With you. I don't know if it's right or not and I don't care. I just want to be yours.”

Your whisper hangs between us and I don't know what to say. I want to yell how much I love you, that I need you, that without you I'm nothing. I want to say that I'll always be by your side, I'll always help you when you're in trouble and that I want to give you everything. But I don't want to scare you so I just whisper

“You are” and let you decide if this is what you wanted to hear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

I show Taeyong the lyrics I wrote few days later. He really likes them. He says they sound authentic. I just smile and thank him. Then it turns out they'll be used in the song on our new album and I think you're more happy about it than I am.

 

*

 

“The lyrics are similar to what he says to me in our room” You say in one of the vlives we do after our comeback. You just love teasing me, don't you?

“Is he getting exposed?” shouts Johnny.

“Mark's muse is Haechan?” asks Jaehyun with a knowing smile. I just laugh and try to defend myself while looking at you. You enjoy me stuttering too much.

 

*

 

 _**나 어쩌면 너에게 더** _ _**  
** _ _**빠져들어갈지도 몰라** _

 

 

That night, when you're laying half asleep in my bed, I sing quietly

“ _Maybe I might fall more deeply into you”_ " as if that could really be possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Translation I used:  
> https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2017/01/nct-127-baby-don-t-like-nabbeun-jis  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itSK5tNQYCI


End file.
